Beginnings and Endings
by Kirbycat89
Summary: Izuru was happy to be on the 5th squad with his academy friends, but when things start to change, he finds himself on the forked path of his life. He becomes the 3rd vice captain and realizes that he can't go back to that innocent time. GinxKira


Hello, Kirbycat89 here to bring you my first GinKira fic. Of course, don't think that I hope to be judged any different because of that. I've decided to try writing this paring using a theme set, but of course I don't plan on doing all 100 of them. We'll just have to see how long I can last I suppose.

Well, there's much I would love to say, but then I would spoil the chapter for you. See you at the bottom.

Pairings: GinxIzuru (Main), IzuruxMomo (Slight), MomoxAizen (Slight)  
Warnings: Slight spoilers for the Soul Society Arc, if you can see them. Also the rating of this story might go up in later chapters.

Finally, I don't like to read fanfiction where writers pretend to know Japanese and like to put in Japanese phrases to make people confused or make themselves seem smart. I decided not to do that here, but because the strangeness of translating purposes, I've decided to keep in name and position titles in the original Japanese and clothing. I'm sorry to those to whom it bothers, but I can't read something like "Mr. Kurosaki" without flinching. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo and the rest of the squad do. I wouldn't sell this for money even if it was the best Fanfic in the world.

* * *

_Operationally, God is beginning to resemble not a ruler but the last fading smile of a cosmic Cheshire cat.  
_ -Sir Julian Huxley

* * *

"Yes, I understand."

"Then you are dismissed."

It was around noon when he walked he walked out of the room he had deicded to dub "the place he rather face 50 hallows than go into ever again". Well, he wasn't really sure if he meant that or not, but that didn't matter. It still didn't change the fact that his body was trembling slightly as he made his way towards the familiar red and black figures known as his friends. Since he had gone in, both Hinamori-chan and Renji had been waiting nearby for him to return, despite the fact that he had told them that it was unnecessary. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a slight tug of warmth spread through his chest at the fact that they were still there.

As he approached, both seemed to be lost in their own worlds. Renji was leaning against the wall, hand held loosely on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and was staring blankly off into the distance. Meanwhile, Hinamori-chan was squatting on the floor picking at something that he couldn't see. She was the first to notice him, turning her cheerful brown eyes towards him with a smile. He mentally cursed at himself at the slight heat prickling at his face and turned to look away nervously.

"Oh, Izuru! You're back!"

"Ah, Ye-"

"So what did they tell you?" Renji interrupted him a bit harshly and forcing him look back at his friends.

"That's right! You're not in trouble are you Izuru?" Hinamori-chan said, a look of concern clearly showing across her face.

"N-No! Of course not! I-"

"Yeah, goody two shoes here wouldn't even dream about breaking the law," Renji once again cut him off and Izuru found himself frustrated at this. Luckily, Hinamori-chan noticed this as well. "Renji, let Izuru talk or we'll never know why they called him."

After Renji scowled at being scolded, she encouraged him to go on with a smile that had him looking away again.

"Well, they...wanted to know if I wanted to take the test..." he finished off awkwardly, not really wanting to discuss it further and hoping they wouldn't ask. He knew though, that the chances of that were really low.

"The test...? Izuru what the hell are you tal-"

Hinamori-chan gasped and Renji and he both turned to look at her.

"Oh my gosh, Izuru, you don't mean the Enlistment Exam do you?"

This time they were both staring at him with looks he couldn't read.

"Well?" Renji asked leaning towards him expectantly. He realized that he was gripping the handle of his Zanpakto now, unsure of when he had reached for it in the first place. Of course he wasn't planning on attacking Renji with it, it was just a comforting habit of his. One, that he was beginning to recall, that seemed to annoy Renji for some reason especially when he-

"Oi! Stop doing that and answer the question already!"

The next thing he knew, he felt a shape pain on his side and he was doubled over, ready to collapse on the floor. He could feel tears gathering up in his eyes as he clutched where he had been hit.

"Renji! You don't have to kick him!"

"He wouldn't stop doing that stupid thing he does with his sword and tell us what the hell happened!"

"Still, kicking someone is no way to grab someone's attention!"

"It's what us guys do! He needs to suck it up like a man for once!"

"Now, now friends shouldn't fight," a different voice said, suddenly out of the blue.

Even though the voice was easily recognizable, he was sure that all three of them had turned to see who had been watching them. Of course, he had to look up as well since he had given into the pain and was on his knees now. Renji had kicked him pretty hard.

Hinamori-chan gasped, fumbling into an awkward bow. "Aizen-taichou! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to be rude and bother you!"

"It's alright Hinamori-kun," the fifth squad captain replied. His face looked light hearted and he was chuckling now. That was all that it took to get Hinamori-chan practically beaming with happiness. Renji though, was staring at him, not Aizen-taichou. He had a strange look on his face and he looked as if he was ready to reveal his Zanpakuto. He wanted to ask Renji what was wrong, but all his body functions stopped when he felt two hands snake around his sides and made their way to under his shoulders. He only managed to elicit a small yelp as he was pulled off the floor and placed on his feet. His body, back in control, tried to escape whosever clutched he was in. This only resulted in him accidentally elbowing the person behind him and harshly being pulled back instead.

"That wasn't very nice ya know? And here I was trying ta help ya out."

Izuru felt his chest constrict. Renji hadn't been glaring at him. It was...

"Ya know, yer pretty light Kira-chan, perhaps ya should eat more," the voice behind him said with a small laugh.

"...Ichimaru-fukutaichou."

"Eh? Did ya forget already? I'm a taichou now Kira-chan."

He flinched. Every time he called him by his name, he couldn't help but cringe inwardly. It was just because of the way he said it; something in it that he couldn't identify.

"Y-yes Ichimaru-taichou. Please forgive my mistake."

The next thing he knew was that he had been released and Ichimaru-taichou was walking towards Aizen-taichou. Izuru let out a breath he hadn't realized that he had been holding in relief. It didn't matter how long he had been under Ichimaru-taichou's command, he could never get used to the silver haired man sneaking up him.

"So Kira-kun, I hear that you've been recommended to fill in one of the missing fukutaichou positions. Congratulations."

At the compliment, Izuru looked up to see his Taichou smiling at him. Under Aizen-taichou's kind gaze, he couldn't help but feel like the proud creation of a god. To Izuru it was one of those rare moments when he felt like he understood why Hinamori-chan wanted to dedicate her life to serving this man. It almost made him want to regret ever thinking about leaving in the first place.

"WHAT!? Izuru, why didn't you tell us this!?"

Izuru blinked and found himself face to face with Renji, who was gripping the front his Shihakushou. That meant there was no escaping the wrath of Renji now.

"I-I was trying to tell you ever since I got back; that's why I got called in!" he said, failing to keep his voice from stuttering. The look on Renji's face never fell, despite Hinamori-chan's pleads for him to let go.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Kira-kun, I thought that your friends would of known by now. I didn't mean to spoil your secret, but please do as Hinamori-kun says and release him Abarai-kun."

Renji released him as if in disgust and Izuru saw a slight frown of disappointment come over his captain's features.

"No need to apologize Aizen-taichou, I suppose I deserve that for not giving them all the details," he said as he tried to fix the wrinkles on his uniform.

"Nonsense, you can't always take the blame Kira-kun, but I didn't come here to lecture you. I wanted to know if you had already decided whether or not you were going to take up the offer," his taichou said, an odd feeling coming from him.

"W-well, I'm not really sure. To be quite honest, I really enjoy the 5th squad and I don't think i have what it takes to be a fukutaichou..."

This didn't seem to go quite well with his taichou. For the second time today, the usually cheerful man frowned at him.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. I think you're perfectly capable of handling the job. Also, let's not forget Kira-kun that there are three openings right now. Currently, the 13th, 3rd and my own squad are fukutaichou less. You never know, you might become my fukutaichou."

Izuru could only manage a nod at his taichou. It was true, but he would never be able to forgive himself if he took the position. After all, Izuru had noticed that Hinamori-chan had gained a certain bounce in her step and was spacing off a lot more ever since the position had opened up. Whenever she disappeared on Renji and him, it was no surprise that when they found her she was by Aizen-taichou's side. Izuru just couldn't do that to her.

As for the 13th squad, he had heard rumors that ever since Kaien-fukutaichou's death, Ukitake-taichou had requested that he didn't get a replacement. When he had heard the rumor it had seemed odd to him, but the reason to it had become obvious when he observed the squad one day. It seemed that most in the squad, except for Kuchiki Rukia, knew as to the real reason why the squad didn't need a new fukutaichou.

So in reality, that left him with only one choice and that choice was-

"Eh? Does that mean ya wouldn't want ta be my fukutaichou, Kira-chan? I'm hurt. "

Izuru looked at Ichimaru-taichou's mock frown. He knew that deep down his former fukutaichou didn't care, but he was too scared of the man to say anything about it.

"Of course not Ichimaru-taichou! It would be an honor to become your fukutaichou," he replied with a quick bow. It seemed to have pleased the ever smiling man, because he walked up to him and gave Izuru a few pats on the head. In that split moment, he felt an ominous dread spread throughout his body like a poison. Then the feeling didn't go away. It didn't disappear when Aizen-taichou announced that he had somewhere to go. It didn't vanish when Ichimaru-taichou smiled at him, or even as he was walking away side by side with the other man as if he was still the other's fukutaichou.

It was only until Hinamori-chan began to tug on his sleeve, that the feeling that this was the begging of the end started to fade.

**To be continued...**

So what do you think? As of now, I feel as if this chapter might bore, but it's necessary really. Honestly, I'm the type who wants the action now. Forget story development, or the fact that always having the two main characters interact and fall in love instantly seems fake. Just get to the point. Ahaha, I hope you all reading this aren't like that though, or else you're going to find yourselves frustrated with this story XD;

Also, forgive any mistakes grammer and what not. I don't have a Beta reader and I'm not so sure if I want one XD;

Well, I'll see you all in Chapter 2. My goal is to write a chapter a week. Later!


End file.
